Bosses
There are two bosses in the game, each with unique attributes. The first is a flowing, wispy purple ship that can appear several times during your universe conquer. The other is a red ship that appears when you near 100%, which must be defeated to end the game. Each of these bosses have their own quirks and defenses, and require a specific strategy to defeat, short of massive turret/bomb assaults. Groups of iL3 turrets in conjunction with L3 gluon bombs will handle any boss. Both boss ships can be used by the player as a 'premium' ship if you have the paid version of Galaxy clicker. Buying this ship grants no EPS, only the option to use that boss ship as a player ship. Boss 1 Attack Pattern This boss fires missiles that will not only steal energy, but also return to it, healing it if they make it back to the ship. When damaged a certain amount, it will throw up a shield, sheltering it from damage while it fires a huge flurry of missiles to recover Strategy Gluon bombs affect your turret damage, so even L1 gluon bombs can help make this battle a breeze. This should be your main tactic for dealing with this boss. A strong enough investment in turrets can also destroy this boss without having to lift a finger. You will save energy and also prevent the boss from healing itself by destroying its missiles mid-flight. Unless 'Analytical System' is upgraded with stars and you have fingers of lightning, it's more sensible to upgrade 'Plasma Capsules' with stars, and attack asteroids to cause splash damage to missiles. Your turrets will target missiles, so you will have to swipe asteroids yourself. This will destroy masses of missiles before they can return to heal your enemy. Keep this up with some L3 turrets equipped, and you will make short work of this boss. Boss 2 Attack pattern This boss is troublesome, and can be confusing, and you have to beat it twice, in effect. Its' missiles do not heal it. It has powerful regeneration instead that makes it difficult to damage it at all. It also has an EMP-style effect that disable you briefly every few seconds, stopping your ship from firing turrets and making it even harder to damage. When it's damaged, it raises a shield to recover. Finally, when it's almost dead, it'll recover all its' health, temporarily lower your time accelleration by around 400%, (usually to 0%, causing even T3 turrets to miss everything,) and turn red. The red form of this boss has the same attack pattern, with the exception that when the red boss is killed, it's really dead. Strategy You can't stop this boss's healing, so T3 bombs and T3 turret use are almost mandatory. Also, the combined duration of its' shield, the time taken to destroy it, and the time that the time multiplier is slowed after it turns red, will exhaust the duration of a gluon bomb. Typical strategy is to amass ten L3 turrets through the course of gameplay, and amass the resources to deploy two gluon bombs before the boss's arrival. One T3 gluon bomb will turn the boss red. Once your time scale returns to normal, another bomb will help you crush him with your turrets. Two T3 Gluon bombs launched at once will stack their duration, but when deploying two bombs immediately, you run the risk of exhausting their duration before the boss is finished off. Swiping and turrets generally can't defeat his regeneration, so if that happens you'll need more bombs.